1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy crib apparatus to be used as a play thing for small children, and more particularly to a toy member sliding on a crib rail, a toy rocking member positioned adjacent the crib and a moving graphic display occurring simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,856 shows a toy musical cradle with integral musical instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,159 shows a direction reversing crib toy for moving back and forth along a crib rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,820 shows an animated night light and music box combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,689 shows a toy music rocking chair.